Epitaph
by Phoenix Dace
Summary: A series of disappearances, including Seung Mina and Xianghua, has led a group of legendary warriors together to search for them. Each has their own reason, some unknown to the others. Rated R for whetever reasons, just cause I felt like it.
1. Fair Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur 2, or any of the characters from either of these games. I do, however, own any characters I create in this story. Whatever.  
  
Chapter One: Fair Meetings  
  
Yunsung stood at the corner of the square, twirling his sword, watching the crowd milling about. He was the first to arrive, where they said they would meet. Watching the crowd, waiting for a sign of what was to come, who was to join. The call for adventurers to seek the disappearing people had been posted saying to meet here, and after the trail of Seung Mina's disappearance had led him to London, he wasn't about to pass up a chance to find her.  
  
He watched the crowd waiting for a sign of who else would arrive. The next to appear, right on time, not twenty minutes early, as Yunsung had been, was a young man with black hair holding a long staff taller than he was, walking slowly towards Yunsung, his long coat flapping in the breeze, and a medallion around his neck. He stopped about six feet away from Yunsung.  
  
"So, you're here to find the disappearing ones too?"  
  
Yunsung nodded, his red hair hardly moving. "That's right. My best friend disappeared I followed her here."  
  
Kilik tilted his head to one side. "That's odd, because that's what happened to me too. Kilik. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yunsung," Yunsung replied.  
  
At this point the third member of their team arrived, a man with an open vest and long black hair swept back over his head, a pair of nunchaku hanging from his belt. Yunsung was about to reply to Kilik, when this man stepped beside them.  
  
"So, you're the two that volunteered for this fool's errand? I heard there were two eager youths who were here already."  
  
"Maxi?" Kilik exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"I was bored, and somebody's gotta watch your back, kid," Maxi replied.  
  
Yunsung frowned, with a look that told Maxi 'I'm better than you.'. "Yes, we're the ones that volunteered."  
  
Maxi turned to Yunsung. "Yunsung, right?"  
  
Yunsung nodded. "That's right."  
  
Maxi shrugged, sneering at him. "You'll see. Two months into the journey, we'll see how eager you are then."  
  
"I don't care about the others, I want my sister back," Yunsung snarled.  
  
Maxi laughed. "I don't care what your reason is." He turned and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes. "Let me know when the last one arrives."  
  
Yunsung snarled. He would have continued his conversation with Kilik, but Maxi's presence spoiled his mood.  
  
The last member of their team arrived fifteen minutes late, a tall man in red and black samurai armour with a red sash tied around his waist and a katana hanging from his side, his long black hair held back in a wild ponytail, and week-old stubble on his face. He looked at the three people assembled in front of him. "There are no more coming. We should leave."  
  
"Wait a second. Who are you?" Kilik asked him.  
  
"Mitsurugi, and I will lead this ..." he looked at the other assembled three, "... team to glory and success."  
  
"Whatever," Maxi replied. "I won't listen to orders from anyone."  
  
Yunsung snarled. He was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to agree with Maxi.  
  
"Well, you would do best to listen to my words, Maxi, for I have years of battle experience behind me," Mitsurugi replied.  
  
Maxi shrugged.  
  
"So do any of us," Yunsung replied. "that doesn't mean we should listen any more or less to you. We're all experienced, that's why we're here."  
  
"Regardless," Mitsurugi replied, "we should leave. Time is wasting, and every second spent is a second we are not searching. We travel for the docks, where we will leave for the French coast, and the city of Calais."  
  
"Why are we travelling there?" Kilik asked.  
  
"Because that is where the only lead we have takes us. We are to investigate a nobleman named Raphael, as he is supposed to have information around the disappearances."  
  
"As good a reason as any. Where does this 'Raphael' live?"  
  
"In Rouen, or at least he used to," Maxi replied.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Yunsung, eager to find a reason to put down Maxi.  
  
"It was in the news for a while. He was being chased by soldiers for doing something wrong. Can't remember what, but if we're caught talking to him, the French are not going to be happy. Raphael's gone underground, but we should be able to find him ... If we look hard enough."  
  
"Regardless," Mitsurugi replied, in his matter-of-fact tone of voice, "we must seek him out."  
  
The four men, grudgingly, turned, and the other three followed Mitsurugi, Maxi lagging behind. And Kilik couldn't help thinking ...  
  
This is just great ... What a great start. Mitsurugi is already doubted in everyone's minds, and Yunsung and Maxi hate each other. I just want to find Xianghau. I don't need all this.  
  
*  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one. Review if you want to, because I really appreciate feedback. But if not, I understand. After all, I usually don't review. But that's just me. Hope you like it, it might not get updated as much as possible, but I'll try and stay on it.  
  
See you next time.  
  
-Dace 


	2. Arrival in France

AN: Thank you to hyperactive forever for reviewing, and just to let you know, I'm not a sexist pig for not putting any female characters in yet. You'll see. I don't want to give anything away, but ... You'll see.  
  
Other AN: Kilik and Yunsung are not gay! They're friends, for all you who were confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. Or Soul Calibur 2. It would be cool if I did, because I'd probably be rich. But I don't.  
  
Chapter Two: Arrival in France  
  
Kilik, holding his staff in one hand, his black hair ruffling out behind him in the wind, watched as the ocean passed by underneath the ship. He was standing at the bow of a large ship, carrying a small group of passengers to the city of Calais, from the London docks. Kilik turned, pacing several steps, then stopping and turning to look to the west, expecting to see the sun beginning to set, but instead seeing the sky clouded by large black storm clouds. He stopped, deep in thought, wondering what his life would have been like if he had never been struck by the maddening dust.  
  
He was shocked out of his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. Yunsung stood there. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh ... Uh, right. Nothing. Just thinking, it loo0ks like a storm's blowing in."  
  
Yunsung shrugged. "They've been like that a few days. Always just hovering out of reach. Never actually storming."  
  
Kilik turned to look at him. "But ... If they've been there a few days, it must be storming all across the Channel."  
  
Yunsung shrugged. "Big storm, I guess."  
  
"I guess. Why're you out here?"  
  
Yunsung laughed. "Maxi and Mitsurugi are playing cards. You should see them going at each other."  
  
Kilik turned and walked several steps, laughing. "Has Mitsurugi threatened Maxi yet?"  
  
"Several times."  
  
"Has he won?"  
  
"Not at all. Maxi's winning eighteen rounds to none."  
  
"That's Maxi for you," Kilik replied with a sigh.  
  
At that point a crewman ran along and said, in a heavy London accent, "You two better get downstairs and sleep. We'll be docking tomorrow later on, and it's getting dark. You'll wake up just before we dock."  
  
"Yeah," Kilik replied, offhanded.  
  
Yunsung turned towards the hatch leading down, then paused when he saw Kilik wasn't following him. "Hey, Kilik," he called out.  
  
Kilik looked up from where he was looking out into the ocean. "Hmm? Oh, right. I'll be along later. Don't worry."  
  
Yunsung shrugged, walking downstairs. "Suit yourself."  
  
Kilik just stood there for a while, watching the sky darkening, as the storm clouds continued to build up their intensity, just waiting for the opportunity to strike down and scorch the earth with strikes of lightning. Kilik stood there for at least an hour before turning and walking downstairs, in the pitch of the night. He looked around, years of being alone at night having honed his night vision to the point of being able to see very well with almost no light, looked around. Mitsurugi was tossing and turning in bed, occasionally crying out. Maxi lay there, snarling at unseen opponents, and Yunsung lay in his own bed still. Kilik climbed into his own bed, still fully dressed, and lay there, staring at the ceiling, for a long time before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The four of them all awoke at the same time, jerked out of their sleep by a large thump as the ship came to an undeniably loud stop against the pier. They all heard the shout.  
  
"Jetez-moi qui grande corde!"  
  
"France ..." Maxi murmured. "I never missed the French. I don't think I ever will."  
  
Mitsurugi groaned. "Rise, everyone. We must be on our way."  
  
Yunsung rolled over. "It's too damn early."  
  
Kilik sighed and got up without a word, grabbing Yunsung and pulling him out of his bed. Luckily they all slept in their clothes. "Hey!" Yunsung shouted.  
  
"Get up," Kilik said, in an irritated voice.  
  
"Fine ..." Yunsung grumbled. "I don't suppose I have a choice."  
  
"No," Mitsurugi replied.  
  
At that point the English sailor poked his head down into their cabin. "Mates, you better get up and out. Captain's pissed 'cause he doesn't like France. Hurry up and get onshore."  
  
The four of them fairly quickly roused themselves and got out, carrying their meager possessions and leaving off the ship, having paid the captain beforehand. "Now what?" asked Yunsung, to Mitsurugi.  
  
"We must head for Rouen as soon as possible," Mitsurugi replied, "and inquire about Raphael. It is very important that we meet him as soon as possible. And try to stay out of trouble. We each must have our own things to do. We will meet back here in an hour's time."  
  
"Right," Kilik replied.  
  
The four of them separated.  
  
Kilik headed out, simply taking in the sights of the city. At one point an attractive young woman approached him. "Excusez-moi, monsieur, vous ressemblent à un bon jeune homme, vous n'aurait pas besoin de votre lit chauffé pour la nuit, vous?"  
  
"Um ... Aucun merci, je ne suis pas intéressé," Kilik replied, in broken French, telling the woman he was not interested. Looking disappointed, she walked away again.  
  
~  
  
Mitsurugi simply wandered, looking at the weaponry for sale in the various armories around the city and sneering at it. "This is nothing compared to the weapons you would find in my homeland," he said angrily."  
  
"M'excusez-vous, monsieur, mais avez-vous besoin d'une aide?" [Excuse me, sir, do you need any help?] asked one of the people there, inquiring as to whether Mitsurugi needed any help.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Mitsurugi growled.  
  
"Je ne parle pas anglais, monsieur. Parlez-vous français?" [I don't speak English, sir. Do you speak French?]  
  
Mitsurugi grimaced. "Never mind."  
  
~  
  
Maxi left, stepping through town to visit an old friend, came across a sight all too common. Several French men in uniforms were surrounding a younger woman. Maxi groaned. It looked like he would have to play the hero again.  
  
"Jugez-le droit là, vous deux. Apprenez jamais une leçon des façons?" [Excuse me, you two. Ever learn a lesson in manners?] he called out, pulling his nunchaku into his hand.  
  
One of the men turned. "Il nous a vus! Tuez-le!" [He saw us! Kill him!]  
  
Maxi groaned. "That's not very friendly," he murmured, lashing out and breaking te first one's nose as the man charged him. The man stumbled back, crying out, clutching his nose as blood spurted everywhere, spattering on the ground. The second one drew his sword. "Vous regretterez cela." [You'll regret that.]  
  
"Je doute de lui," [I doubt it,] Maxi replied. He swung out with his nunchaku, smashing the man on the left temple, then bounced the nunchaku off his waist and swung back, striking the man in the ribs. He heard the crack as several ribs broke, or at least cracked, and then lashed out with a high kick that sent the man stumbling backwards onto his ass.  
  
"Aidez-moi!" [Help me!] the second man called out as the first one rose, blood covering his face. Maxi lashed out, breaking the man's arm and then grabbed the nunchaku at the base, near the chain, and struck the man several times in the ribs as he closed. The man stumbled back and watched as Maxi kicked out and shattered the second man's jaw as he tried to rise. That man collapsed, not daring to get up. The first man ran, clutching his broken nose, trying to stop the blood flow.  
  
Maxi tuned to the woman. "Vous êtes sûr maintenant. Êtes-vous bien?" [You're safe now. Are you okay?]  
  
The woman turned, wide-eyed, and fled, terrified. Maxi sighed and returned to the meeting place.  
  
~  
  
Mitsurugi sighed as Maxi related his tale of how the French police were after them. "I told you to stay out of trouble," Mitsurugi sighed.  
  
"What was I to do, watch them rape and kill her?" Maxi asked.  
  
"It was your decision. We won't reprimand you for it," Kilik replied, trying to sooth Maxi and Mitsurugi at the same time.  
  
"Whatever," Maxi replied.  
  
Yunsung interjected here. "Regardless, we need to leave for Rouen if we ever want to get there. And we should go now, before the authorities get here."  
  
"Agreed," Maxi said, glaring at Mitsurugi.  
  
The four of them set off, leaving Calais behind.  
  
*  
  
Yeah, it's here (yay). Thanks again to hyperactive forever for reviewing. Follow his/her lead (please?). I hope to update again soon. Just keep reading, please. And you know how much you like being reviewed? I like it just as much. 


	3. A Disturbing Night, A Day of Running

AN: Thanks go out to hyperactive forever, Herofox, and wintonson-120 for reviewing, and thank those of you who gave me advice on what to change. I'll do my best.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, or Soul Calibur 2, or any of the characters from it. I wish I did, just like all the other things I wish I owned, cause then I'd be rich. But I don't, and I'm not. Anyway ...  
  
Chapter Three – A Disturbing Night, A Day of Running  
  
Kilik sat at the edge of a small drop, almost like a cliff, but only falling about ten feet. They were off the path, having slept in a camp away to avoid detection, and Kilik was watching the sun rise.  
  
The sun rose like a large orange, rising slowly into the sky, casting beams of pink, orange and yellow light through the clouds and down onto the ground, falling in a beautiful pattern over the forest they were in. Kilik sat, his legs bent in front of him, his hands wrapped around his knees, and his staff leaning on a tree beside him. His black hair swept slowly in the breeze, just a tiny wind ruffling past him, blowing his cloak out behind him on the ground in waves that the light caught. A beam of light, reflected off one of the metal ends of Kilik's staff, fell across his hair, shining a streak of it blue between the patches of black.  
  
"Don't worry, Xianghua ..." he whispered, watching the sun cast light through the clouds onto the ground in front of him, and creating an effect of dancing lights. Seeing this, he wondered if there were indeed gods above him, watching his every move, and creating effects like this, possibly only for him. If so ... who were their champions? Who did they like or dislike? Shaking his head, he cleared these thoughts. However, he had no idea just how much he was to learn about this. "I'm coming, Xianghua. Don't worry."  
  
At that point his gaze was drawn to the large black clouds gathering beside the sun, raining down on the forest in the distance, and slowly approaching them. He turned his head slightly, and back from the way they had come, he could see the clouds stretched all the way to the horizon. 'Is this that storm from the Channel?' he wondered. 'The one Yunsung and I saw? Because if so, it's either following us or it's the biggest storm I've ever seen.'  
  
-  
  
Maxi was running through a forest, his nunchaku gone, simply fleeing for his life. It was raining, and the ground was quickly turning to mud under his ground. Beside him, the most massive trees he had ever seen were rising out of sight above his head. He could hear thundering feet behind him, like a horde of angry creatures, approaching him, and closing the ground between them and him quickly, despite how quickly he was running.  
  
"I have to get there ... I have to warn them ..." he panted, keeping repeating that phrase over and over in his mind.  
  
Suddenly he emerged from the forest and stood in awe. A long field stood out in front of him, going far into the distance, with a broken and shattered city standing in the middle of it. It was a city that, a day ago, had been thriving and faultless. Now it was destroyed, walls crumbling, not a living thing in the city. He could see, on the field in front of him, the bodies of a young mother and her child, a young toddler. Her husband would have died in defence of the city, but what could destroy a city this quickly? And what was tearing its way through the land? The sky accompanied his thoughts, turning black with anger and rain pouring down. Lightning struck the middle of the plain, and when it was gone, a massive man was standing there, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, his eyes looking inhuman, a massive axe at his side.  
  
Astaroth.  
  
"What have you done, you freak?" Maxi called out in anger, stalking towards Astaroth.  
  
"Simply what is in my nature," the inhuman fiend called out, his voice booming out across the plain. "As you would have done, too, if your nature was not to protect these pathetic creatures you call humans."  
  
"I am a human," Maxi replied. "Of course it's my nature to guard my own kind."  
  
Astaroth laughed. "Then why do you constantly run from your past? Why not admit to it, if it would make you such a hero?"  
  
"Shut up!" Maxi yelled, charging Astaroth.  
  
Maxi barely even saw him move. One moment he was standing there, looking contemptuously at Maxi as the man sprinted towards him, the next his axe had swung in a massive arc, hitting Maxi in the stomach and sending him flying, black clouding his vision, as he landed on the field, which was stained with blood. Odd, since it had been normal a moment ago. Maxi landed hard on his back, tasting blood in his mouth, and flipped to his feet.  
  
"Is that all you've got, monster?" he called out, feeling several broken ribs. "I'm still standing."  
  
Astaroth just laughed, turned, and beckoned at the forest Maxi had fled from. A massive horde of creatures with six legs, each clawed, and heads kind of like wolves, poisoned saliva dripping from them, the six legs sprouting from a long, sleek body, with a large tail on the end. They came in different colours – Black, grey, red – but all had but one purpose. To eliminate life wherever it could be found. Maxi turned and saw this, and his eyes widened with terror. He knew what had torn apart the city. Then he turned and he could see a man with long blonde hair and a massive armoured arm standing behind Astaroth. Nightmare raised his massive sword, and Maxi heard him whisper, "More ... need more souls ..."  
  
The rain intensified, and Nightmare struck at Astaroth with his massive sword, as Astaroth turned, and the lightning struck, hitting Astaroth at the same moment as Nightmare hit him. Maxi couldn't see what came of this, for at that moment, the wolf-creatures dove onto his back, tearing his flesh to ribbons.  
  
-  
  
Maxi woke, sweat pouring from his face, his hand shooting to grab his nunchaku, looking around, almost snarling. He was in the camp they had made the night before, lying on his bedroll. Yunsung was up making breakfast – Bread and leftover stew from the night before - and Kilik was sitting at the edge of camp watching the sunrise. Maxi lay back, calming himself before getting up.  
  
Yunsung walked over to Kilik, simply watching him for a moment and wondering what he was thinking about. Then he kicked him gently in the ribs. Kilik turned his head. "Hey! What is it?"  
  
"You should be more alert," Yunsung replied. "I could've been an enemy with a knife."  
  
"Yes, but you weren't."  
  
Yunsung shrugged. "I could've been. Someday I will be. You'll regret it then. Breakfast."  
  
Kilik nodded. "Yeah. Be there in a moment."  
  
Yunsung turned and walked away. Kilik stayed where he was. Then Yunsung turned to look at Kilik over his shoulder. "What's got you thinking?"  
  
"What? Oh ... Nothing. Nothing," Kilik repeated, more to himself than Yunsung. Then he stood, turned, and walked back to the camp.  
  
-  
  
The four of them again walked along the path, Mitsurugi leading boldly, Kilik following, Yunsung checking the sides, and Maxi bringing up the rear. They were about halfway to Rouen, and Maxi had been tracking someone following them for two days. "They're getting closer," he kept insisting. They passed almost no people on the roads, so their pursuers would have no trouble following them, as there were no other tracks to be theirs if they left the path without being careful. And the people following them were skilled trackers.  
  
Finally Maxi stopped. "This is ridiculous. You three carry on. We don't want to lose time. I'm going back to take care of those bastards following us."  
  
"That is not a good idea," Mitsurugi replied in his matter-of-fact tone. "We will outdistance you."  
  
"I can catch up," Maxi replied, then turned and walked away behind them. "Besides, they're very close now. I won't be long. Don't wait up."  
  
He turned then completely, and ran off back behind them. Mitsurugi sighed, and the other three continued on their way, following Maxi's parting words. Yunsung and Kilik started to make conversation, while Mitsurugi grumbled. Maxi was the only one who noticed the storm clouds growing to follow the four travellers. Just like in his dream.  
  
-  
  
Mitsurugi had led them past a turn in the path, where it narrowed slightly, and they had to go single file. Suddenly, however, the ground collapsed under Mitsurugi's feet, dropping him about ten feet, where the other two heard a sickening crunch as he landed, then him grunting in pain. "Bandits!" Yunsung yelled, drawing his sword and twirling it once or twice. Kilik raised his staff and darted for ward past the trap, leaping over the pit. Yunsung raced around it.  
  
They both saw the eight or so men step out from the bushes ahead of them, wielding a ragged assortment of weapons, everything from swords to pitchforks. There was only one with a bow, however.  
  
The four they didn't notice were the ones sneaking behind them, who emerged behind the pit Mitsurugi was in, two with crossbows, one with a spear and one with a longsword. Then they saw the leader, a tall man, step out from the woods, and step around to in front of his band. "Votre argent, sil-vous plais." (Forgive me, I don't speak French)  
  
"I don't speak French," Yunsung growled.  
  
"Fine. Please hand over your money," the man replied in perfect English.  
  
Kilik grimaced. "We don't have any money." Inside his head, his mind was racing. He could tell there were some behind them, but he didn't dare to turn and face them, turning his back on nine more. His senses were heightened. He could hear Yunsung's heartbeat, quick and sharp. He could sense Mitsurugi's panic, unshowing beneath a façade of emotionless demeanour. He could see the sun glinting off the leaves of the trees. But most of all, he could see a beam of light flashing down on the ground, and he could tell.  
  
That was his way out.  
  
"We will see about that, my friends," the leader replied. The rest of his band chuckled and readied their weapons.  
  
Kilik saw his one and only chance. He tensed, then leapt and drew a dagger, leaving his staff spinning in the air. He raised the dagger, turning the blade sideways, and catching the beam of light, flashing the sun into the leader's eyes and whispering several words he had seen written on the wall of the monastery he had been raised in. He hoped it was a prayer for luck.  
  
And the leader burst into flames.  
  
*  
  
I know, I know, I shouldn't have left you on a cliffhanger. But whatever. It's all good. I hope to update again soon. 


	4. A Leader of Nations

A/N: Well, it's R-Rated for later chapters as well as the usual blood, gore, etc. Besides, I didn't want to accidentally rate it too low and have someone scream at me if I cross the line. Whatever.  
  
Chapter Four – A Leader of Nations  
  
A man with mask wrapped around the lower half of his face dressed in drab brown, somewhat loose clothes stepped into a large cave, bowing low to the shadowy figure ahead of him. The bowing man's sword hung loosely at his side, without even a sheathe. "Lord, my agents have returned. The two women are here."  
  
The shadow-cloaked figure smiled. "Good, good. Excellent." He stepped out, revealing a very tall man with a stony grey face and pure white eyes, with long white hair going down behind his head. Two swords hung at his sides. "Your payment, as agreed on." He drew a pouch from his jacket and tossed it to the man, who caught it out of the air without even blinking.  
  
"Thank you, Lord."  
  
With that, he turned and stalked out of the cave. The taller man followed him, looking down at a wagon surrounded by four men, all of whom were wrapped in robes, hiding their armour and weapons and revealing only their faces, with several scars to show their battle-readiness. The first man tore the covering off of the wagon, revealing Seung Mina and Xianghua, their hands bound behind them, their feet bound together. Seung Mina looked up at the man defiantly. "Cervantes de Leon. I never thought I'd see you here."  
  
Cervantes grinned eerily. "Ye've got my shard, girl, and I know you'll tell me where it is. Reveal a little to old Cervantes, eh?"  
  
"You'll never get anything out of me," Seung Mina said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ah, but I know how to make you talk. You've got a weakness for watching innocent people get hurt," he said eerily, his gaze shifting to the unconscious Xianghua. Seung Mina's eyes widened, then she squinted through them.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Evidently you haven't known me long enough, darling."  
  
Seung Mina's eyes opened wide, then she closed them, trying to wake up and hope it was all a dream.  
  
-  
  
A pair of large brown eyes shot open, as a young girl sat up straight in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room, her hand instinctively reaching for the hunting knife beside her bed. Then she blinked, looking around again, and remembered she was in her own bedroom, safe here. "It was just a dream," she whispered. "Probably from trying to sneak away."  
  
She rose quickly, dressing herself in short pants and a small top, and grabbed the bag she had packed. Two tonfa with blades on the ends were strapped to the back of the backpack. Talim got up, strapping the hunting knife to her right leg and moving quietly downstairs to escape without anyone noticing.  
  
As the stepped out the front door of her house, quietly closing it behind her, she noticed the sun just rising over a nearby hill like an orange, casting golden light down on Talim's getaway. She turned, setting off, hiking the backpack up onto her shoulder further up her back. However, just as she reached the edge of the village, she heard a strong yet quiet voice call out to her. "Talim."  
  
Talim turned to see an older woman with grey hair loosely tied back to fall over her shoulder and a walking stick to help her stand watching Talim intently. "Mother," Talim whispered. "I'm sorry. You know I have to go."  
  
Talim's mother, the village elder, watched Talim and sadly nodded her head. "Yes, my child, you must go. Your father would never approve, so go now while he sleeps. Talim, you have a special place in the world that only you can fill, and whether that place is big or small, affecting the world or a single person, know that every task you complete is of the same importance. Do good not only for yourself, but also for the world. A great evil is coming, and you have been borne into this world at the precise time to observe its occurrence. Go in peace, my child, and with my blessing."  
  
With that, she bowed her head and slipped a circular silver medallion with a carving of the wind and the sun off of her neck and held it out to Talim. "As this was passed from my mother's mother to my mother, and from my mother to me, I now pass this, the medallion of the Wind Princess, to you, Talim. May you go in peace."  
  
"But mother,"Talim protested. "This is yours. I cannot take it."  
  
"It is yours now, my daughter, as it was destined to be passed to you. Bow your head."  
  
Talim did so, and her mother placed the medallion around her neck. "Go now, my child. And may the medallion bring you light in dark places and hope when all hope has faded."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hurry, before your father awakens. He would never let his only daughter leave. He wishes you to be his child forever, but you are growing. You have to go, dear. Hurry."  
  
Talim nodded, brushing a tear from her eye, and turned, running out of the village away from the rising sun. Her mother watched her receding back slowly, and sadly, waving one hand solemnly. "Farewell, my daughter ..." she whispered. "We will never meet again. But you are destined for greater things. Goodbye."  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know it's probably sappy and crappy (Hey, it rhymes!) but I needed to introduce Talim somehow. And besides, I needed to show everything that happened there somehow. I guess this was the only way, except in flashbacks or sob stories later on. Anyway, I hope to update soon, and sorry for the wait between Chapters 3 and 4. 


	5. The Countess, Assassin's Orders

AN: Thanks to all two of you who reviewed, and please review, everyone who hasn't. Anyway, here goes ...  
  
Chapter Five – The Countess, Assassin's Orders  
  
Cervantes turned to look at the man with the mask wrapped around his face, and sauntered over to him, leaving the two women lying in the wagon. He gestured behind his back, and several of Cervantes' men began to carry the two women into the cave, despite Seung Mina's attempts to resist. One of them struck her across the face. Seung Mina grimaced, and stopped struggling.  
  
Cervantes looked back at the masked man, who simply stood there, watching the mistreatment of the women. Cervantes noticed the man's eyes took in every detail of the surroundings. He could have closed his eyes and still killed half of Cervantes' men. He was too dangerous a man to be allowed to live, and his need for money would make him tell anyone about Cervantes' hideout, for the right price. Cervantes had one more use for him, and after that ... His time would be ended.  
  
"Assassin," Cervantes whispered. Assassin slowly turned his head towards Cervantes, ever so slightly. Cervantes could tell he was listening. "I have need of your services once more."  
  
Assassin nodded. "Go on."  
  
"There is a girl named Talim arriving at London Port in a very short while. I need you to bring her to me."  
  
"That will cost you a great deal, Cervantes. I have seen this one's destiny, and for me to alter it as such will require a large payment."  
  
Cervantes had heard it all before. "Yes, yes. How much?"  
  
Assassin looked down at the bag he held in his hand. "Four times this amount."  
  
Cervantes blinked. "You've got to be kidding, man. I can barely pay you twice this amount."  
  
"Four times or I walk away."  
  
Cervantes groaned. He knew Assassin was serious. "Fine. But I have one more request." Assassin stayed silent, so Cervantes continued. "There is a group of four men searching for the two women you brought me. I need you to eliminate all of them. Be sure you kill all four."  
  
Assassin's piercing stare turned to Cervantes, but he said nothing.  
  
"They are skilled warriors. They will not be easy to bring down, except for one of your skill."  
  
"Money," was Assassin's only reply.  
  
"Four times this amount," Cervantes said, gesturing to the bag. "Think of it, man. That's a lot of money."  
  
Assassin turned, making a turning motion with two fingers to his five men, who left the wagon, simply picking up their satchels and preparing to leave. Assassin turned to Cervantes. "I shall think on it, Cervantes. I shall think on it while I bring to you the third woman."  
  
Cervantes frowned. That could mean anything.  
  
"Farewell, Cervantes de Leon." And then the six assassins were gone.  
  
-  
  
Talim stepped off the boat, waving goodbye to the kind captain who had let her ride on his ship from Lisbon, where she had gotten off her boat from Singapore. She looked around at London, almost disappointed. In her mind's eye she had pictured a teeming metropolis with merchants selling their wares all hours of the day and night, and people walking through the streets everywhere, in massive crowds. However, getting into twilight, the streets were getting sparse. The merchants were going home, finishing packing up or already finished, preparing for another cold London night.  
  
She shivered. A London fog was rolling in behind her, and she was dressed in small clothes more suited to Southern Asia. Looking around, she saw a large manor rising up a short ways away and wondered who lived there. A noble? A royal? Or was it simply a rich person, whittling away at their wealth? Talim shrugged, looking around for a place to stay. She had a small bit of money, all that was left of the money she had taken with her from her home, several months ago.  
  
She looked around, but couldn't see any high quality inns around. Moving off through the city, looking for a place to stay, she soon began to feel a biting cold coursing through her body. She shivered uncontrollably, wishing she had warmer clothes in her pack. But she didn't. Looking around, she realized that she had gone in a complete circle, back to the docks. Shivering, her body convulsing as if about to cry, she blinked rapidly, scared, then shook her head. "Come on, Talim. Crying won't do any good. Nothing to be scared of anyway."  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes before walking away in a straight line away from the docks, hoping to find a place to stay away from there, not noticing that four men stepped out of an alley behind her. They were large, and used to the cold. Wearing short sleeves and pants, they followed her, one carrying a club, another a knife. Any one of them could have knocked her out with a single punch. They were men who preyed on innocents. Robbery, rape, and murder, in that order. And they were stalking Talim.  
  
Talim stopped, looking around. This section of town looked barely different from the other one in the thick London fog, and Talim was confused. She was about to call on the wind to guide her, although she could barely feel it among the tightly packed city, when she heard a call from behind her. "Hey, you! The little one, stay there."  
  
Talim spun, hearing the remark addressed to her, and saw two men, one with a knife, bearing down on her. Both were massive, standing a good foot over Talim. "Just hand over all your valuables, bitch, and we won't hurt you – too much."  
  
Talim turned her head to run, but two more large men blocked her way, one with a club in his hands, slapping it ominously against his palm. Talim turned back, her hands reaching down for Syi Sarika and Loka Luha, her trusted weapons, although she didn't see much hope. As she readied for combat, the four men closed rapidly, raising their fists or weapons.  
  
-  
  
A woman with close-cropped white hair, dressed in a stunning black evening dress, having just arrived home from a formal dinner with the king and queen – And a good three dozen other nobles – stood at her bedroom window, watching out it, as the London fog rolled in. She watched a boat that had just pulled into the harbour, flying the Portuguese and English flags, discharge a small girl, who looked cold in the London air. The Countess frowned. As far as she could tell from looks, this was the girl she was waiting for.  
  
The Countess turned, finding her butler standing at her doorway. He seemed to have a magical sense that whenever she needed him he appeared. "Countess," he said, with a small bow. "Do you have need of my services?"  
  
He was a tall man, with greying hair, but although he was over fifty, maybe over sixty, even seventy – He had never revealed his age to the Countess – he still had a strong, lithe, muscled body, and he was still exceptionally handsome. She nodded. "Yes, Sir James."  
  
It had always seemed strange to her that his name was actually James, as that was the name of all the butlers in every novel she had ever read. She wondered if it was a false name, but he had always answered to it smoothly. And the Queen of England had actually knighted him, as well, making it all the more strange that he worked as a butler to the Countess.  
  
"The girl we were waiting for has arrived, Sir James." She always insisted on putting the Sir at the beginning of his name, although he consistently said she didn't need to. She felt he deserved the respect, after all he had done for her. "If I may, I would like to ask you to meet her and bring her here. Allow her to stay the night. I will speak to her in the morning about urgent matters. And, Sir James ... I feel it may be best if you hurry."  
  
Sir James bowed and left the room backwards, seamlessly. Another magical butler ability of his, she presumed, smiling slightly. But then she turned back to the window and her smile disappeared. A chill wind was blowing into London, and the storm over the Channel was growing by the minute. It spanned half of France, and was expanding over Belgium, Holland, and Germany. Soon it could cover all of Europe, if it continued along its way. And it was growing in intensity so quickly that within a week, no ships would be able to cross the Channel for fear of being sunk by the elements of nature. All the foreign sailors were leaving the city. And now ... The Countess had the sinking feeling that something incredibly big was coming, that would change the destiny of many people. And the Countess would have to be one of the few people to stand up and fight it.  
  
Otherwise, she knew, an evil would consume the world. She had felt it.  
  
-  
  
Talim grabbed her weapons from her belt, facing the first pair of enemies. "Oo, a feisty one," she heard one of the men say. "I like that."  
  
Talim was about to respond when she watched a man drop down noiselessly behind the first pair of enemies, a thin sword drawn. She watched, her eyes and mouth open wide, as the man slashed the throat of one of the men, the one without the knife, the leader. Then the man – Even in the dimming light she could see he was handsome, with greying hair and a powerful body. The other man turned, and the newcomer placed his sword on the side of the man's neck, moving it to the side. The man followed it, as if drawn to follow the thin blade, until the new man kicked up to the side of the man's head, sending him spinning head over heels to the side, landing on his back. "Behind you!" Talim heard, and spun, instinctively blocking the downward strike from the club.  
  
The new man slid his blade through the downed man's throat, then turned, running over to help Talim, who slid her other blade out and into the man with the club's stomach. She jumped to the side, tearing out his throat and spraying blood onto the ground with her other blade, and then froze in horror as the man fell to the ground on his face, clutching his neck, gurgling as he died. Talim had never killed anyone before.  
  
The new man jumped in the way of the last attacker's fist, straight at Talim's temple. He caught it, spinning the man around and raising his hand up through the small of his back to between his shoulders, until he heard a sickening crunch as the man's arm broke. Then he kicked the man in the back, sending him to the ground, crying out in pain, and the man brought his sword through the back of the man's neck, turning to face Talim.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Talim choked. "I ... I killed someone ... I acted instinctively ... I ..."  
  
The man took her gently by the arm. "Miss, we have to go. The streets aren't safe. Others will have heard his yell."  
  
Talim nodded, and the man rushed away. His blade seemed to magically cleanse itself of the blood on it, and he hid it in its sheath.  
  
"Who ... Who are you?" Talim asked him as he led her through a maze of streets.  
  
"I am Sir James Worthington."  
  
"You're ... A knight?" Talim asked, surprised a knight would have killed someone in cold blood, let alone three of them.  
  
"I was knighted. It's not the same thing."  
  
Talim looked around. She couldn't tell anything about the streets around her, only that the two of them were hurrying along the streets. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
"I have been asked by the Countess to bring you to her house and provide you with a bed for the night. The Countess will meet with you in the morning to explain everything. We're here."  
  
Sir James stopped at a door in the side of a large wall, and opened it, holding it open for Talim, who stepped inside with a murmured thank you. Sir James stepped in behind her and closed the door, barring it, then led her out and into a storage room, leading her through a series of rooms until she emerged in a massive hallway, with red carpeting and a massive set of eloquently designed stairs leading up at the end of the short hall. At the other end of the hall was a large set of double doors, obviously leading outside. Sir James led Talim, much slower now, up the stairs and into a room on the right. "In here, Miss Talim."  
  
Talim entered the room and found it to be a large bedroom with paintings on the walls, and a large oak dresser against one wall. A window looked out over the city, and a king-sized bed with the head against one wall. Sir James gestured to the room. "I'm afraid this is the best we can offer you at this time, Miss Talim," he said.  
  
She blushed. "Don't worry, Sir Wor-"  
  
"Please, just Sir James, if you must call me Sir at all."  
  
"Thank you, Sir James. This is much more than I'm accustomed to," Talim replied graciously. He began to leave, but she stopped him. "Just one question, Sir James."  
  
He nodded. "Yes?"  
  
"Who is The Countess?"  
  
Sir James smiled. "Countess Isabella Valentine. Good night, miss Talim."  
  
With that, he bowed and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him. Talim, exhausted, collapsed on the bed, barely remembering that Sir James had taken her blades for cleaning.  
  
And in a room down the hall, Isabella Valentine looked over from the window to the case leaning against the wall. She walked to it, opening it, and pulling out her beloved sword, Valentine. She had spent the past half- decade restoring her family's honoured name, and had had no need for the sword. Now the took it from its case, and removed the sheath, pressing the blade to her forehead. "Valentine ..." she whispered, "I'm going to need your help and strength now more than ever, beloved friend. Don't fail me ... Please."  
  
She flicked her wrist several times, getting used to the weight of the sword in her hand, then sheathed it and leaned the sword against the wall. She left the case sitting open on the floor, and went to bed. Sir James came in later and cleaned it up, as he always did when she left something out.  
  
*  
  
Well, there you go. Kinda longer than the rest, but whatever. I'm awfully proud of this chapter. Hope you like it too. 


	6. Mysteries, A Polite Conversation

AN: Okay, I know I said you guys don't need to review, but, I mean ... I've got ten reviews, and five are by one person. Four more are by another person. This is just pitiful, guys. Come on. Please review? Please? For me. Okay? Thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter Six – Mysteries, A Polite Conversation  
  
Kilik sat, his arms around his knees, in front of him, Kali-Yuga lying beside him. Mitsurugi slept, a crude splint holding his lower leg straight. He had refused to be taken to a hospital. But Kilik had more important things on his mind. As Yunsung snored a ways behind him, and the night crept over the three men rapidly, Kilik wondered about several things.  
  
First were the growing storm clouds. They had been gathering overhead, following the three, for days. They had never grown to begin storming, raining and throwing lightning at the earth, but Kilik knew it was only a matter of time. But this was a minor thing. Most major priority was the strange occurrence during their fight. Kilik had leapt to blind the leader, using a pitiful excuse for an attempt at a delaying move, but instead the man had burst into flame, running screaming from the scene before collapsing, the smell of singed and burning flesh etched into Kilik's mind forever.  
  
He and Yunsung had taken the opportunity, while the bandits were staring, to deal with them. Yunsung had leapt back across the pit with Mitsurugi in it, and sliced a deep ct into one of the crossbowmen's chests. The man had cried out and dropped his weapon, clutching the wound that was seeping blood. Yunsung, screaming a battle cry, had cut down at the swordsman's feet. He screamed as Yunsung severed several blood vessels, mere moments before Yunsung slashed his throat, sending him, gurgling, to the ground.  
  
Kilik had leapt forward, striking one of the men with the end of his staff, breaking his windpipe, before jumping up and swinging the staff over his head, smashing it into the side of one of the men's heads, snapping his neck quickly and efficiently. He had swung around, breaking a man's leg, then slamming the staff into his chest. Kilik couldn't remember the rest. It was just another fight with demoralized opponents.  
  
But the man bursting into flames had never happened before. Kilik was confused. It seemed he had done it, but he had no idea how. Mitsurugi didn't know of it. Yunsung and Kilik had decided not to tell him. He probably suspected something, but he had given nothing away.  
  
The last mystery Kilik pondered was Maxi. He had disappeared twelve hours ago, saying he would 'not be long. Don't wait up.' Unless the enemies had defeated Maxi, which was unlikely, something could have happened, or they were farther behind than the men had suspected. Either way, Maxi would possibly be some time before rejoining them. Kilik was worried. Worried for himself and his sanity. Worried for Maxi, and worried for the fate of the world. Something big was happening elsewhere.  
  
He could tell.  
  
-  
  
Talim awoke with a yawn, looking around, half-expecting to be lying in a garbage dump somewhere, everything with Sir James having been a dream. But she was lying in the massive bed, in the large room filled with beautiful objects. She rose, finding her blades returned by the side of her bed, and marvelling at the excellence surrounding her. She was in a manor. An actual English manor, let alone one she had admired from the docks.  
  
She moved to the window, seeing much less splendour. This window overlooked the Channel, and she could see the massive storm clouds gathering over the Channel, sweeping in massive circles, the occasional bolt of lightning striking the water. She could see the docks becoming more and more deserted as all the sailors not native to London began were leaving. Most were already gone. The Portuguese ship she had come in was leaving, having sold or unloaded all its cargo. Talim couldn't believe it. She had come to London because it was supposed to be the centre of the world, or so she had heard from the Englishmen who had come to her village. But this – This just seemed odd. A massive storm, which she had seen gathering for over a week, but never actually storming, covering half of France, the entire English Channel, Belgium, Holland, going into Germany and Southern England, and part of Spain.  
  
She walked to the bathroom, marvelling at the Valentines' bathroom. It had plumbing, and a private bathroom for this bedroom. She was amazed at the splendour and magnificence these people lived in on a daily basis. She had a short bath, cleaning herself, and put on a change of clothes, more fancy clothes than her travelling clothes, for her meeting with Countess Isabella Valentine. Just as she had finished, Sir James opened the door, bowing. "Are you ready yet, Miss Talim?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, embarrassed, hiding her red cheeks. "Yes, Sir W – James. I'm ready."  
  
She looked longingly at her blades, but knew that if she was attacked by these people, which seemed unlikely after what they had done for her, she would be dead with or without the blades. She followed Sir James as he walked out of the room, leading her down the hall and through another door.  
  
She gasped, standing in shock for a moment in the doorway. This bedroom was amazing. It had a king-sized bed, with curtains around it, and a massive painting of a man looking magnificent in a fanciful outfit, frowning at the unseen viewers of the painting. It was titled 'Marcus Alexandrus Valentine'. A sword case leaned against the wall, beside a bedside table. A large walk-in dresser was against the wall, and other magnificent ornaments decorated the room. However, the one thing that captivated Talim's attention above all else was the sword hanging above the painting of Marcus Valentine. It was large, what was known as a bastard sword, designed to be wielded in either one or two hands. Inset in the hilt was a blood-red ruby, gleaming in the light from the window. The sword went out, narrowing only slightly, for a blade about five feet long, at the most. Most men would need to lift it with two hands. It looked heavy. The blade seemed polished, well-cared for. The handle seemed to be metal wrapped in black leather, with a dull grey stone inset in the pommel. Beneath the sword hung a black leather scabbard, the same size as the sword.  
  
Talim blinked, shaking away her wonder as she noticed the armchair placed to face the window. It seemed to have someone in it. Talim began to turn, to ask Sir James something, but he was gone, leaving her standing in the doorway of the room. Talim was about to speak, to introduce herself, when the person in the chair spoke. "Hello, Talim."  
  
It was a quiet voice, but powerful. Talim stood and blinked, about to speak again when the voice interrupted her. "Come here."  
  
Talim walked over to beside the armchair. "Look out the window. What do you see?" the chair asked.  
  
"I see ... I see the Channel, and storm clouds gathering over it. Strange storm clouds, though. And I see a city. And ... docks, but very few ships."  
  
The chair turned to face Talim, and in it was sitting a beautiful woman with short white hair. She was wearing a loose gown, the kind she would wear around the house, but not outside. "Very good, Talim, you're observant. But until you start looking with your heart, and your soul, not your mind, you won't see what's really there. I'm the Countess, Isabella Valentine."  
  
Talim blinked at the change of topic. "I'm sorry to go back, Countess," she said, stumbling over the title, "but what do you see out the window?"  
  
Ivy smiled. "I was hoping you would ask. I see fear. I see death. I see a terrified group of people, living in a disgusting city, and I see doom. The people are scared, Talim. The people of London are terrified, because they can tell what I can tell, what you can tell, what all present in this city can tell. It's why the sailors are leaving. But I'll tell you about that later. Please, eat."  
  
She gestured to a table, laden with food. Talim realized she was starving, but hadn't realized it before. She rushed to the table and began devouring food. Toast began to disappear, followed by two apples, and a glass of water. Talim sat down at the table, still eating, but slower, as Ivy, smiling at Talim's appetite, began to talk again. Talim turned her attention to her. "You're probably wondering who I am, and why I brought you here."  
  
Talim nodded, and Ivy continued. "I saw you in a dream, setting out from a village, several months ago, then heard from my contacts in Portugal that an Asian girl had arrived in Lisbon, asking for transport to London. I had them learn your name, because their description matched exactly the girl from my dreams, and it seems I was right. It is you. You're the girl from my dream."  
  
Talim seemed confused. "Why did you dream about my, Countess?"  
  
"Please, call me Isabella," Ivy replied with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Isabella," Talim corrected herself, "Why did you dream of me?"  
  
"I can tell," Ivy replied, looking deep into Talim's eyes as if gazing into her soul. "Something big is happening, somewhere. Before it's done, it's going to affect every single person in the world. And some that aren't from this world. Some beings that no one knows exist. But you, Talim, will play a very important role in it. You know of what I'm speaking, don't you?"  
  
"I ... have dreams," Talim replied. "About ... Armies of monsters ... and evil men in black armour, and a beast with a massive axe ..."  
  
Ivy nodded. "And of Nightmare."  
  
Talim nodded.  
  
Ivy smiled ever so slightly. "So I'm not the only crazy one. But we, the two of us, and Sir James, we have a job to do, Talim. The monsters you see in your dreams, and the evil men, are led by a freak named Astaroth, the favourite of the god of war. And Astaroth has but one purpose in his head: To destroy the civilized world. His only goal is to kill us all. And he has the means to do it, if we are all divided. But if we unify, present a strong front, we can defeat him."  
  
Talim blinked and shook her head. "Hold on, C – Isabella. This is a bit too much for me. What's going on?"  
  
Ivy smiled. "I thought it might have been a bit much. But you'll see in time. Astaroth is heading here. He won't start his campaign in London, that's for sure."  
  
Talim blinked again, taking a bite from a pancake. "I'm a bit confused."  
  
Ivy smiled. "I'll show you all my stuff in a bit. But I promised you I would explain about the storms and the fleeing sailors. The fear-stricken city. Come, look out the window."  
  
Talim put down the pancake, rose, and went to the window. Ivy stood, looking out beside her. "The city. You can see the city. What can you tell about it?"  
  
Talim shrugged. "It's London."  
  
Ivy smiled. "The people are scared. They're terrified. They don't know why, but it's just a feeling. They can't help it, any more than you can help the fact you were born a girl. They think it might have something to do with the storm. But they don't know. Almost no one knows. Not even the king. Talim, we need to get proof. We'll show it to the king. But that's for later."  
  
Talim smiled. This Countess seemed crazy, but she was very level-headed, making Talim almost believe her. Talim could almost believe in this Astaroth. He did appear in her dreams.  
  
"I sent a group of four warriors away about a month and a half ago," Ivy continued. "They're searching for a key, although only the leader knows this. Not a literal key, but a clue to how to defeat Astaroth and his armies. But I'm probably boring you. I have something I need to do. I will be back later. Please do not leave the house. That is my only request."  
  
She nodded to Talim, then turned and walked out through the door. Talim, confused, and bewildered from Ivy's confusing talk, simply stood there for a minute or two.  
  
AN: Ugh. Don't like this one all that much. Ivy just seems too whacko. Just so you know, she's not crazy. She's not supposed to be. She's just supposed to seem mysterious. Ugh. Don't like this one at ALL. Blegh. 


End file.
